


Making a Getaway

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Music, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gives Bucky a hand. Well, actually she gives him her car.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Darcy’d been expecting a couple of drunks duking it out. Instead, she found five guys wearing tactical gear, trying—and failing—to take down a hobo. Five more were already out for the count, and in the time she stared in shock, another one went down. She was fully prepared to back away slowly when the BAMF hobo’s arm caught the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these lines from the song "Hurricane Glass" by Catherine Feeny:
> 
>  
> 
> _Now I'm in the Florida Keys_  
>  _And I just gave away my car_  
>  _I guess that I'm not goin' far_
> 
>  
> 
> Because they're kind of hilarious is a passive-aggressive, angsty sort of way. Which is actually a pretty good description of the whole song, but there you go. 
> 
> Darcy and Bucky may or may not be in the Florida Keys, but they _are_ definitely closer to DC than they are to New York.
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Darcy was too curious for her own good. This was a Fact.

Which was why, when she heard what she was pretty sure was a fight, she pulled out her taser and went to investigate instead of, oh, _running the other way_.

She’d been right about the source of the noise, but she’d _seriously_ underestimated the scale of the fight and the skill of the fighters. She’d been expecting a couple of drunks duking it out. Instead, she found five guys in tactical gear, with weapons both in hand and strapped to various parts of their bodies, all trying—and _failing—_ to take down a hobo. Five more of the guys were already out for the count, and in the time she stared in shock, another one went down. She was fully prepared to back away slowly when the BAMF hobo’s arm caught the light.

His _metal_ arm.

Which meant these guys were probably Hydra.

She gulped and took a more secure stance. “Hey, morons!” she yelled as she fired her taser. That caught their attention—and, thankfully, _Bucky Freaking Barnes_ disabled the last three before they riddled her with holes.

“Who are you?” he asked, sounding suitably suspicious and threatening.

With the ease of long practice, she ignored the fact that he’d said her all-too-common Words. “I’m a friend of a friend of a friend. Which is… basically meaningless, but whatever. Do you need any help?”

His eyes fixed on her for a moment, then darted away again, looking for signs of danger.

“A getaway car, maybe?” she suggested helpfully.

His eyes flicked towards her again, and she decided to take that as a yes. She pulled her keys out of her purse. “Here,” she said, tossing them in his direction. “My car’s parked on the street around the corner—the white four-door sedan. It’s a piece of crap, but it’s also pretty inconspicuous, so that’s something.”

He stared at the keys for a long moment, then nodded sharply and moved in the direction she’d pointed. Just before he rounded the corner, he stopped and looked back at her. “Catch a bus, a train, call a friend, something. Just get out of town before they come looking for you.”

She shivered, and nodded as he disappeared from view.

 

* * *

 

Darcy had had every intention of heading straight to New York. That was the plan, and she was pretty sure it was a good one. The Avengers were in New York. _Jane_ was in New York. 

Darcy didn’t have enough in her bank account to get to New York, and she wasn’t sure using her credit card was a great idea.

So, instead, she was on a bus to D.C., where she would hopefully be able to do… something.

First on the list being _buying a freaking charger_ , because her phone had died without her noticing, and she didn’t have _anyone’s_ phone number memorized. She was going to change that, but first she had to have a working cell phone. Only… how was she supposed to find a store without her phone? Jeez, how did people do _anything_ before smartphones?

She never had to find out, though, because when she got off the bus, _Captain America_ was waiting for her. She stood stock-still for a moment before the impatient crowd sent her stumbling towards him. “How did you find me?” she asked. “My phone’s dead. Not,” she continued hurriedly when his eyebrows shot up, “that I’m not happy to see you here. I just… didn’t expect it.”

“Tony put a tracker in your taser,” he told her bluntly. “It activated when you fired it. Once he tracked you to your bus, I got the call, since I was already in D.C.”

“Oh,” she said intelligently. “That… makes sense.”

“Can I ask why you didn’t just take your car?”

“Oh, I—” She stopped, brow furrowing. Bucky hadn’t _said_ she couldn’t tell anyone, but… the fact that he was running from Steve indicated that he didn’t want to be found. “I, uh, gave it away,” she said carefully. “To someone who needed it more than I did.”

He frowned at her. “Who was it?”

She shook her head.

“Darcy, _who?”_ he asked, but it looked like he’d already put “needed to use her taser,” “needed to get out of town quickly,” and “won’t say who has her car” together.

“I don’t think he’d want me to tell you,” she said, because there weren’t many pictures those pieces would make and she wanted to explain _why_ she wasn’t telling Captain America that she’d seen his (missing) best friend.

“And what if he’s in trouble?” he asked, confirming her suspicions. “What if he gets captured again? Darcy—”

“Do you really want to be the one to ‘capture’ him?”

He flinched. “That’s not—”

“He knows where you are and that you’re his friend. He’ll come when he’s ready.”

“‘Preciate that,” an unexpected voice said. “And thanks for trying to cover for me, even if you are a _terrible_ liar.”

Steve swung around, and stared incredulously at the man he’d spent months trying to find. _“Bucky?!”_

“Hey, Steve,” the Winter Soldier replied with something that might almost be called a smile. Then he glanced around, his expression becoming serious. “You two need to get going, and so do I.”

“Bucky? You’re not…?”

He shook his head. “She’s safe now.”

“What?” Darcy asked, surprised.

He shrugged. “You _gave_ me your _car_. I didn’t want you to get killed for helping me.”

“I… thank you.”

He nodded, then gave her a sly look. “Besides, you’re the only Soulmate I’ve got; I’d hate to lose you now.” He winked at her, ignored her spluttering, and turned to Steve. “Keep her safe, will you?” he asked, and waited for the other man’s dumbfounded nod before disappearing into the crowd.

Darcy and Steve spun to face each other, simultaneously exclaiming, “Soulmate?!”

“You didn’t know?” Steve asked.

She shook her head. “He said my Words, but—” She blushed, and looked around, then lowered her voice to say, “My Words are 'Who are you?' It’s not exactly the first time I’ve heard—” She stopped suddenly, thinking about what _she’d_ said to _him_ , and started giggling helplessly.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s—oh! I asked him if he needed a getaway car!”

Steve groaned and covered his face with a hand. “Jeez. No _wonder_ he always thought he’d be a bank robber when he grew up!”

**Author's Note:**

> In the hands of another author, this would probably turn into a longer fic. ~~But it's in my hands, so a oneshot it will stay. Anyway.~~ And, luckily for you all, another author _has_ turned it into a longer fic! If you'd like to read a continuation of this story, check out "Situational Awareness" by mbuzz (linked below). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! If you've got any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments :) I read and love them all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Situational Awareness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286015) by [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/pseuds/mbuzz)




End file.
